


There Now [Steady Love]

by non_tiembo_mala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jared, Husbands, J2, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People aren't always awesome. Jared sometimes struggles not to let it get to him, but he'll never have to get through it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Now [Steady Love]

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure I was going to post this (this being something written in response to Jared's Facebook post re: his unfortunate experience in Minneapolis).
> 
> It's definitely written for me - for my aching heart - because writing is my therapy. I can't ask Jared how he is or tell him I love him or help him through shitty stuff but he has friends and family who know and love him who do that every day. He is well taken care of, so I try not to let myself worry too much. That said, it's hard. It's hard when you love someone and you're kind of inconsequential to their life, so when you know they're hurting, and you can't help, it hurts you, too. This fic is my way of easing that hurt for myself; it's utterly indulgent fantasy but it's reassuring and cathartic, which is why I decided to post it -- just in case it can be a little of that for anyone else feeling the same way or similar. 
> 
> If this is not your jam - if it'll hit too close to home - then maybe just skip it.
> 
> Title from The Fray's _Look After You_. Unbeta'd.

“Hey,” Jensen says absentmindedly as he pushes open their hotel room door, juggling his key card, wallet and cell phone. He’s half-hoping his usually overgrown puppy of a husband will still come bounding towards him, but there isn’t even an acknowledgment of his presence. Instead, the door clicks shut behind him and the room remains silent as he dumps his belongings on the closest tabletop.

 

Disconcerted already, he looks further into the room and sees Jared sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from him. The sight is enough to make his heart clench and twist painfully in his chest. There's a slump to the set of his shoulders that Jensen has seen before, albeit (luckily) not recently. The shit that went down in the bar has really gotten to him, riled him up and rattled him, and the broken way Jared looks right now threatens to make Jensen boil over, too.

 

He shuts his eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath to steady himself, and forces himself to let it all go when he breathes out. It wouldn’t do any good anyway. It’s been dealt with as much as it’s going to be and, at this point, his only concern is helping Jared move past it.

 

Nothing kills him more than seeing his best friend hurt like this.

 

He knows Jared knows he’s back in the room, that he heard him come in. The fact that he’s still quiet and hasn’t turned to him… Jensen almost can’t bear to go over there if it means discovering that in his brief absence Jared has been crying.

 

He shucks his jacket, draping it over the back of the nearest chair, and toes off his shoes as he makes his way to the bed. He crawls onto it and shimmies right up to Jared, sitting back on his heels with a knee snugged in on either side of his husband’s hips.

 

Jared is tense for the span of a heartbeat before letting out a shaky exhale and surrendering, relaxing back against Jensen’s chest.

 

Jensen slips his arms around him and hugs him close, his hands smoothing gently over his tummy. He can feel the jarring rhythm of Jared’s breathing, the way he’s holding back, and his heart sinks as Jared’s sniffles confirm Jensen’s early suspicion.

 

“Aw, Jay…” he murmurs behind his ear with a faceful of Jared’s hair and the heady scent of his husband strong and soothing much like the heat of his body. He plants a little kiss there, too, in the secret space behind his earlobe, just as Jared lets go of the duvet in favour of resting his arms on top of Jensen’s, letting their fingers lace together and holding on tightly.

 

They’re quiet a long moment and Jensen rocks them a little as they sit, occasionally kissing at Jared’s neck and nuzzling in close, pretending he doesn’t hear  Jared’s small, heartbreaking snuffles.

 

“I made a post about it on Facebook,” Jared finally says, hardly above a whisper.

 

“I know,” Jensen replies gently. “I saw.”

 

He hesitates a moment before continuing but he’s got to say it.

 

“You know you’re going to catch a lot of grief for it.” 

 

  
“I know,” Jared says as much, a little shaky still and punctuated by another sniffle. “But…” He trails off.

 

The quiet stretches out again while Jensen gives Jared time to work out whatever’s in his head. When it’s clear Jared isn’t about to say more, Jensen nods knowingly into the space between Jared’s neck and shoulder.

 

“I know, Jay. It’s nice to know the ones that have your back.”

  
  
Jared nods and wipes his nose on the back of his hand while his other still clings to Jensen.

 

Jensen knows that Jared feels good reaching out, looking for reassurance from the fandom, despite all the negative folks to be found on the Internet. Especially after what happened dragged him so far down, an outpouring from the fans that really love him has always and will help his husband drown out the other crap and focus on good stuff instead. Jensen’s never needed it quite the same way but then he’s never worn his heart, so unguarded, on his sleeve quite like Jared does. Already when he’d skimmed through some of the replies to the post while in the elevator he saw lots of kind words and support that he knows will go a long way to helping Jared own how he feels and move on from it.

 

“I’ve got your back too, you know,” Jensen teases with a small smile still pressed against Jared’s neck. Jared snorts a laugh, sniffles, and squeezes Jensen’s hand under his.

 

“Yeah you do,” he agrees and Jensen can hear the small smile in his voice, which is promising.

 

Jensen gives him another quick kiss.

 

“C’mere, Jay,” he says, tugging Jared back with him and encouraging him to get all the way onto the bed.

 

They shuffle around until they’re laying - still fully clothed - on top of the covers and Jared is the little spoon, Jensen’s knees tucked behind Jared’s, Jensen’s arms around his waist and his hands sneaking up under Jared’s t-shirt to rest open on his stomach.

 

Jared sighs once they’re settled. Jensen hums and keeps kissing at him.

 

“Sleep now, babe. It’ll be better in the morning, you know that. And until then,” - he pauses for another kiss - “I got you.”

 

“Love you, Jen,” Jared whispers, his voice getting thick and slow with the sleep that Jensen knows is waiting in the wings after the exhaustion of the con and the added weariness of their unfortunate experience.

 

“I love you, too, Jared.”

  
Jensen can feel the moment when Jared succumbs to sleep, the way he gets heavier in his arms and his mouth parts, his breathing switching to that deep, easy rhythm.

 

Jensen allows himself one last moment of anger, lets it flash through him fiercely at the way people can sometimes suck and the way Jared can be so vulnerable before giving his head a little shake and letting it go. He’s exhausted, too,  and he’s content to let his body be Jared’s shield while they sleep, hopeful that tomorrow will be a better day.

 


End file.
